


Backup Plan...

by autodidactic_squirrel



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autodidactic_squirrel/pseuds/autodidactic_squirrel
Summary: Cute “just friends,” Branch and Poppy, navigate feelings and interactions... and possible hidden feelings.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	Backup Plan...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I intended this as a little part of a bigger story. That story is currently going nowhere and I doubt I’ll finish it enough to share (sorry all!)  
> But, this stands alone so I thought I’d share it.  
> Basically, I doubt it will happen but if this ever shows up as part of a much longer thing, forgive me.  
> Also sorry for any errors! I’ve been over thinking everything and just wanted to get something posted!  
> Hope you all like it!

“Poppy?”

“Hey, Branch, m’man!”

She jumped out of her seat and ran over to hug him. He could only laugh at her antics. She dragged him over and sat him down at the table, already halfway through her spiel, trying to sell him on the next adventure or wacky plan. He was already going to agree to it regardless, if for no other reason than to be near her. Branch smiled as she practically climbed over his shoulder to adjust the scrapbook in front of him. It was cute, and it was one of the casual ways they got to touch. 

He had a _great_ idea and slid the book just out of her reach. Poppy stretched, leaning further to reach it. He nudged it a little more. She reached to the point where she was over balanced and he stood up, grabbing her around the middle and tickling her mercilessly while she squealed and writhed. Neither used their hair. That wasn’t the game, not yet anyway. 

Poppy tripped him and threw her weight to the outside, pulling him totally off balance and knocking them both to the floor. Branch caught her, but only barely, and she mostly landed on top of him.

“Poppy. That could have gotten either or _both_ of us hurt.” She was so reckless sometimes!

“I knew you’d catch me.” She winked and swayed flirtatiously. It wasn’t really flirting, only play. “You always do.” She leaned down as if to rub noses. She did that every so often and it drove him crazy. He was dying to kiss her. Maybe, one day he would, just to see what she’d do. He could always make like it was a joke. 

Just before their noses touched she stopped. She had all his attention on her nose and, particularly, her mouth. That mouth, those lips, twisted into a wicked grin. Poppy’s fingers dove in at his sides and Branch was at her mercy. He wouldn’t thrash around like she did, he might hurt her. He protect himself as best he could, and when the moment came, he flipped her onto her back and lightly pinned her. 

They both breathed heavily. Poppy started pretending she wanted to give up. 

“No. Uh uh. You won’t trick me again. Not _this_ time.” He leaned down to rub noses like she’d pretend. Right before their noses touched she tilted her head back, lifted her chin and kissed him.

He was off her in a second. Heart pounding, rushing in his ears, he couldn’t breathe. That didn’t — didn’t happen. Poppy didn’t do that. That did not happen. The world felt off balance. He felt it spinning under him. 

“Branch?”

He fell.

“OMG, Branch! Are you ok! I’m sorry I’m sorry I just thought it would be funny! OMG, are you ok?”

Poppy appeared upside down as she leaned over him, worried look all over her face.

“I’m ok.” Think fast, Branch. He gave her his best little half smile and shrugged. “I guess, you could say, you rocked my world.” His tone mocked her. The words were true. 

She laughed and whacked his shoulder. All was back to normal. He’d played it off as part of the game. But... what was she _thinking_ , doing that!? It crossed a line they hadn’t crossed before.

They play-flirted often. It was a silly game. It let him get away with a lot, but if Poppy wanted to move them casually over to “friends with benefits” territory, he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t, his feelings ran way too deep. Regardless, he didn’t _want_ that. Branch wanted Poppy to love him and to shower her with affection. He wanted to sweep her off her feet, to be her one and only, like she already was for him. No, friends with benefits wasn’t an option. He should probably tell her now to avoid future awkwardness.

He sat up and turned to look at her, rubbing his neck nervously.

“Ooh. I upset you for real, didn’t I?” Rubbing his neck was a tell, he shouldn’t do it so much.

“Listen. Umm..”

“Nope. All good. Won’t do it again.”

“Poppy, I just don’t want... I’m not comfortable being friends with benefits.”

“Friends with...” Poppy blushed. She turned positively scarlet. “NO, I mean,... _no_. No, that’s not what...”

The way she said no stung. She really didn’t see him that way at all.

“...Pfft. _No_. Wow! No. That _so_ would NOT happen.”

“Ouch, Poppy, tell me how you _really_ feel...” That comment was too much, he needed to at least say something.

Eyes wide, Poppy waved her arms and stammered, apologizing and explaining and more apologizing.

He sighed deeply and she stopped talking.

He looked up into her eyes, and she looked anxiously back.

Why couldn’t she just have meant that kiss? If she had meant it, it would mean the world to him. Why did it have to be part of a game? He loved her, really and truly. Why couldn’t she see that?

“I’m sorry, Poppy, I have to go.”

“What? You just got here?”

“I know. I just... I think maybe I hit my head.” He lied. “Or something.”

“I have ice. You could lay on my couch. It’s comfy.” She wiggles her fingers at the sofa, trying to tempt him. More than once they’d been kind of cuddling on it and fallen asleep. 

“No. Thanks. I think I’m just gonna go.”

“Oh. O-okay. Is it about the thing I did, because I really am sorry, you know?

“No.” He lied again. “It’s ok. I’m ok and _we’re_ ok. I just, I need to go home, that’s all.”

“You sure?”

Branch shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“It was just a kiss, Poppy. No big deal, right?”

“Right...”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

“Yeah... ok. Tomorrow.” 

Branch turned and left. Poppy didn’t tackle him with a goodbye-hug. Not even an awkward goodbye-hug. 

No hug.

\---

“Branch!” 

Poppy tackled him. He barely had time to react and keep them both from falling off the limb he was walking along.

“Poppy? What the—” she was clinging to him and not letting go.

She squeezed him tighter. “You didn’t think I’d let my most best-est pal in the whole world leave without a _hug_ , did you? ‘Cause that’s _so_ not happening!” 

Aw. Poppy, she _didn’t_ want him to leave without a hug. It wasn’t intentional. He wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace. He squeezed her and she snuggled into the deeper hug, sighing contentedly. 

“I love you, Branch. You know that, right? You really are my best friend in world. Just don’t tell the others, please.”

She nuzzled into the space between his neck and shoulder. What was he supposed to do with that? It broke his heart and filled it with joy at the same time. 

“I love you, too, Poppy. You’re my best friend, and you can tell anyone and everyone if you like, but I think they already know.” She had no idea. None at all. It made him want to scream sometimes, or cry, or just stop whatever they were doing, regardless where they were, and tell her everything. He wanted her to know how he felt. He just needed the right moment. He sighed, hugging his adorable queen. Soon. It had to be soon, or he would burst.

“You might be right. It’s still cool.” She leaned backward to look at him without breaking the hug completely. “Do you have any idea how long I wanted that? To be you’re best friend?”

“Well you started giving me invitations when you were what, 13?” He teased her. He knew she was younger than that.

“I was 9, Branch. Sheesh. Can’t believe you’d forget.” She grumbled at him. Oh? Huh? A cranky Poppy. He could do something about that... He tickled her. Just for a second. She shrieked and squirmed, but he pulled her back into the hug again with his other arm, and she relaxed and hugged him. It was time to let her go. 

“I didn’t forget. I was just trying to tease you a little.”

“I guess I’m still upset about, you know. What just happened...”

He smirked. “Oh. You mean when you kissed me or when you almost let me get away with no hug?” It was a little mean, but it was also payback, and she almost always had some little quip to throw back. 

“Ugh. You aren’t gonna let me live that down are you.”

“Not likely. Not soon, anyway.” He smiled at her. She did feel bad. Being overly dramatic was one way Poppy hid her feelings. She’d deny it if anyone accused her of it, but it was true. He’d stop teasing her now. It may have hurt him, but he didn’t want to hurt her back, not more than a little light teasing, anyway.

They started walking and were nearly at the edge of the village. He stole a glance at her. Poppy looked pensive, always a slightly worrying look to see her wearing.

“Branch?” Poppy stopped walking and Branch turned back to look at her. “Do you really have to go back to your bunker? I, umm, have the afternoon free... I was hoping we could, you know,” she shrugged, “spend it together?” 

He looked at her for a while. A sincere and somewhat emotional exposed Poppy stood before him, asking him to stay. He sighed, he was hurting, but looking at her, if he left it would hurt _her_. It didn’t make much sense, but he’d stay. She looked so sad about him leaving, how could he _not_ stay.

He smirked a little and crossed his arms. “Let me think about it.” The beginnings of a smile bloomed across her face. He put his finger to his lip and tapped it a few times, as if weighing his options. “Afternoon of fun with Poppy or time alone in my bunker doing nothing. Hmm.” She was grinning already. It surprised him she wasn’t bouncing yet. “Gee. I don’t know, Poppy.” He spread his hands. “It’s a pretty tough call.” He let his grin show through, making sure she was in on the joke. 

“Ooo! Branch! You’re impossible!” She leapt the distance and lightly knocked the wind out of him. He grunted and exaggerated how are hard she’d hit him, pretending to slow-motion fall and lay down on the ground. Poppy giggled all the way down. He lay on his back and stuck out his tongue and played dead. 

“I didn’t hit you _that_ hard.” She played with his hair while she also lay on the ground, partly on top of him. 

He pulled his tongue back in, “Clearly, you don’t know your own strength.” When he finished speaking, he resumed the “playing dead” position. 

Poppy sighed expressively. “Well, I don’t know what I’m expected to do in this situation... I guess I should find _some_ way to revive you.” She leaned over his face again. Branch couldn’t help it, his breathing shifted. She wouldn’t kiss him again. Not now. Would she? His heart pounded in his chest. Did she feel it and know what she was doing to him, or was she as oblivious as she seemed? Poppy leaned in closer, seductively close. He held his breath and tried not to swallow the giant lump in his throat.

“Well? I can’t leave you like this, now can I.” The words brushed past his cheek and ear. She couldn’t be doing this by accident, she wasn’t that naïve. She touched his face with her hand, turning him towards her, ignoring his silly tongue. He could barely breathe, now. She leaned in close, hand on his chest. Poppy rubbing her nose sweetly on his and kissed it. Through some miracle, he held back the tiny moan that almost escaped when she touched him. 

But it didn't mean anything to her...

He gave up the silly expression and opened his eyes. She was hurting him again. It wasn’t fair. 

“Poppy. That’s cheating.” He was trying to play it off and not get hurt. He just needed her so much, wanted to be with her... she didn’t know it, but stuff like that, it was torture. He ached all over, his chest, his palms, everywhere hurt.

“Oh?” She acted surprised. “Huh?” She popped up, back to sitting. She shrugged. “Ok then,” and blew a raspberry on his exposed belly. 

Shocked and tickled, he laughed explosively, panting and out of breath when she stopped. 

“Ok...” He waved the pretend white flag. “I surrender.” 

“So, not dead anymore.”

“Never said I was.”

“Yeah. Ok.”

“Don’t worry. You did more than enough.” Much more than you probably should have. He sat up and leaned on his knees.

He really should have gone home. 

“Hey?...” Poppy put her hand on his arm. “You ok, Branch.”

“Yeah. I guess.” He was lovesick, sad and lonely, sitting next to the only troll who could fix all of it if she could just love him back. But she wasn’t in love with him. It sucked.

“Do you think there’s someone out there for everyone?”

“Like soul mates?” Poppy sounded confused.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, if you like. I mean, a partner, you know, that special someone.”

She sighed, “I don’t know. I hope so, I really do.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Do you have someone you love, Branch?” He close his eyes. That she could ask him so easily... 

“Yeah.” He sounded defeated to his own ears, Poppy must have noticed but didn’t comment on it. 

“Do they know?” He’d brought this subject up. It was his fault she was asking these questions.

“No, I don’t know.” It was confusing. “I don’t think so.” 

Poppy put her arm around his back. She cared. She always cared and wanted to support him. She was trying to support him now.

“Have you told them?”

Technically, the answer was yes. He told her. He told her today. 

“Yeah... it’s complicated.”

“Oh.” She paused. 

He waited for the next question or the advice. She just reached around and hugged him. After a little, she let him go and went back to leaning on him.

“So, what did they say?”

“They... she... didn’t. Not really, I... I don’t think she understood what I was trying to say.”

“That doesn’t sound like my Branch.” She bumped him. He could hear the smile in her voice. “He’s excellent with words. I even heard a rumor he writes poetry.”

He scoffed at that. He couldn’t help it. At the moment, he felt bitter. She called him her Branch, but the word “pal” hovered unspoken between “my” and “Branch.” Why did everything have to hurt today?

“Well, that’s nice for him. I, however, can’t seem to...” he _sounded_ bitter. He should just stop talking before he got into trouble. “I can’t do it.”

“Aw. Branch. I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to make fun, I’m serious. You are great with words.”

“Not enough.” Not those words. Not nearly. “Sometimes I think, maybe, _I’m_ not enough.”

“No way!” Poppy sat up straight and turned to look at him. “You did _not_ just do that?”

She sounded annoyed. He looked to be sure. Her eyebrows were set and her mouth formed a tight line. He’d upset her.

“Do... what?” 

“Get down on yourself. Don’t do that. No one is allowed to put my friend down. Not even you.”

“Poppy —” 

“I’m serious, Branch. You’re...” the words stuck in her throat. She stumbled over them and tried again, suddenly a flurry of emotions, “you’re so much _more_ than enough. Whoever she is, she’s _blind_ if she can’t see that.” If only... No matter what she said, he wasn’t enough for her and he knew it. But Poppy continued, visibly upset.

“If she doesn’t love you for you, she isn’t worth the effort.” 

“She is, though.” You are, completely. The effort, the heartache, the pain... so worth it, and more.

“You really love her?”

He sighed wistfully, letting his voice get away from him. “More than I have words to say.”

Poppy nodded and sniffled. He looked at her, concerned. She tried to smile at him. “That’s a lot, ‘cause you know a lot of words.” 

He laughed. She smiled a little for real. 

He looked at her and smiled back. Poppy cared so deeply for him, it was truly touching. He couldn’t help but feel a bit better. Here she was, sniffly and upset on his behalf. He looked into her eyes and let his feelings show. “I really do. I love her more than anything.” He hadn’t meant to do it like that, he couldn’t keep it neutral. She was wonderful and kind and everything in the world he loved wrapped up in beautiful pink and running around, having fun with him and trying to help him be happy. How could he not be madly in love with her? Oh, god? Did he just tell her? He looked away, panicking.

But Poppy didn’t notice it, she just made a little sob and started to cry. “Oh, Branch. If you just told her that, I’m sure...” Poppy threw her arms around his neck. “I don’t see how _anyone_ could really get to know you and _not_ fall in love with you.” She was trying to crush him. He hugged her back gently. 

“I don’t know about that, Poppy, but thanks for saying.”

“Well, I _do_. Just trust me on this one, ok?” 

“Ok.” It felt like she... oh, he wanted so much for her to love him. He felt like he saw it everywhere, but it was a trick of his mind, he wanted to see it so badly that he did. He knew it wasn’t real, but it felt like she was trying to say that _she_ was in love with him. He held her close as she sniffled into his shoulder.

“You know, if I’d known it would make you cry, I never would have brought it up.” 

She shook her head.

“No, it’s important. You should know how special you are.”

He swallowed, afraid to ask, but it would be weird, as a friend, if he didn’t.

“What about you? Has anyone stolen the heart of our lovely Queen?”

“I... yeah.” she smiled weakly at him, “someone ran off with it a while ago.” She laughed wryly, then stopped cold and looked down at her hands. “But, he doesn’t see me that way...” her chest heaved and the way she said it, speaking so quietly. She took a deep breath, “...he’s in love with someone else.” 

Confirmation that she loved another should have been crushing, but she was in pain, and that was all he cared about.

“Oh, Poppy. Is that why you were so emotional over my thing?”

She nodded tearfully. That made more sense. She had feelings of her own. Getting upset over someone else’s relationship made sense when you had a similar situation in your own life. Poppy sobbed and Branch gathered her up into his arms and held her as she cried over an unrequited love.

“We’re quite the pair, you and I.” He felt her laugh once into his chest. Her crying lessened. “Hey,” he shouldn’t say it, but couldn’t help himself. “Maybe, if things don’t work out with our respective love interests, _we_ should just run away together.”

She laughed again. “I’m queen, Branch. I can’t run away.” 

“Pfft, ok fine. We could stay here, _I guess_... it takes some of the fun out of it though.” 

“How about if we ran away to, like say, your bunker and then came back?” 

“Not exactly what I was picturing, but sure. Let’s call that plan B?”

“Ok.” She snuggled into his chest, curled up in his arms. “Plan B.” Poppy stayed quiet a long time. She cried so hard. Whoever he was didn’t deserve her, but poor Poppy. She, at least, had never directly turned him down. And even though it was a joke, their plan B gave him hope.

“Branch? Thanks.”

“You’re welcome... what did I do, exactly?”

“For being you. For comforting me and trusting me enough to talk.” She reached around under his arm to his back and hugged him again. She sniffled and her voice caught. “And for saying about plan B. I know you’re just kidding, but it helps a lot.”

He squeezed her affectionately, then tried to lighten the mood. “Wait! Gasp! You were kidding? Oh, Queen Poppy, don’t break my poor heart!” He over acted, hamming it up, using his dramatic voice at the end and covered his heart with his hand.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him. “I needed that, that’s all I’m trying to say. And who knows, maybe we could be good together.”

“Except for you being in love with someone else.”

“And you too... But other than that. We enjoy each others company and spend most of our time together.”

He sighed. “Yeah, but it’s not enough is it.”

“No. I guess not.”

She looked sad again, then spontaneously brightened, “but, hey! That’s why it’s plan B, right?”

Poppy jumped up and pulled Branch to his feet, “Let’s go! I heard there’s a dance party this afternoon.”

“Poppy, isn’t there one _every_ afternoon?”

“Yeah, but this one’s at the pond. It’ll be SO much fun. I can’t wait! Let’s go, Branch, come on!”

“Ok, ok. You don’t have to drag me.”

“Fine. Then I’ll race you!” She stuck her tongue out at him and took off. “See you there slow poke!” Poppy was already in the air and calling at him over her shoulder.

“Hey! You’re cheating, Poppy, you got a head start!!”

“Not my fault if you can’t keep up!”

“Oh! I’m so gonna catch you!”


End file.
